lyrellworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Deities of Lyrell
Deities and lesser gods Some 'supreme' beings are worshiped on Lyrell as benevolent, moral idols. Other darker, malevolent beings are worshiped in the shadows or far from the order of men and elves. Greater Deities, "Gods" * Avir - God of Knowledge and Time. Source of intellectual thought and controller of time itself. Seen as a leader among the Greater Deities. (Tome with hourglass stamped on the cover) * Carith - God of work, commerce, family, and justice. Bringing order and structure to the interaction of all sentient creatures. (Gavel with chain) * Ferna - Goddess of Nature, Wind, Water, Earth. Giving life to the wild world. Those who explore the world seek her guidance. (Tree of Life) * Io - Goddess of Love, beauty, the stars, and fate. She also has influence over kindness, desire, and destiny. (Constellation of IO) * Jodun - God of The afterlife. Controlling the souls that Io passes onto him. god of rituals, burials, tradition and records. Keeping the structure of mortal society in line. (Bridge lit by candle light) * Orin - God of War and Harvest. Orin organizes the practice of warfare, as well as the cultivation of animals and crops. (Sickle with Flail) * Rai - The goddess of Logic, Governance, and the celestial bodies. Giving structure to civilization, science and arts, and moving all the celestial bodies in the universe. (Orrery) Blood-gods Blood-gods are beings who have gained power through ritual sacrifice. Some cultures worship them and fuel their power with dark rituals, always hoping to receive for a powerful boon in battle. * Tan'kur - Often depicted as a giant dire boar, idol to the Candar Orc tribes. * Vipera - A winged serpent who seeks a way back to his home plane. * Xyri - Mysterious in nature, Xyri only reveals her form to her high-priestess. Rumors describe her as harpy-like with tendrils for hair and gills under her jaw. It is uncertain what her order seeks or what her own goals are. Lesser Deities, "demigods" * Descara - Desolation and rebellion. Daughter of Jodun. (Balanced Scale of Justice) * Massen - Son of Ferna, Massen was tasked with watching the mortals from a distance and keeping track of their history. (The stone tablet) * O'kir - Trickster god. Son of Carith (Mask) * Protis, "The Banished One" - The Owl, The Magic Thief. Son of Avir. (Owl) * Relasi - Daughter of Rai, she was a powerful conjurer and founder of the Arkani Order. The Arkani Order was the first organized school of the arcane on Lyrell. Her role was to bring order and control the mortals using stolen magic. (The eye of Arkani) * Thalia (Ra'sia in some religions) - Daughter of Io, master of song and dance. Those planning festivals or pleasant gatherings are said to have her protection. (Wreath of Iris flowers) Paragons Paragons are beings who's souls have gained awareness of all their past lives and forge a new ultimate identity out of their cumulative experience and power. Most times godly beings bestow this revelation to mortal souls when it benefits themselves or hinders the forces of evil.